floogalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Floogals (2016 series)
Floogals (also called The Floogals, sometimes misspelled The Floogles) is a preschool Sprout television series developed by UK Independent production company The Foundation from an original idea by Dan Good (Waybuloo). Production took place in London during 2014 and 2015 with all CGI animation by Jellyfish Pictures. Floogals Series 1 is a Foundation/Zodiak and Nevision co-production for Sprout . . It also airs as part of Discovery Kids (Latin America), Hop! Israeli Childhood, Knowledge Network, NBC Kids, Spectrum Film Indonesia, TVO Kids, Pikkukakkonen of Yle Finland, Universal kids, and Chester Hadentie Network. The show launched on January 23, 2016. Crew Ceri Barnes – Show runner * Producers: ** James Cabourne ** Nigel Pickard – Executive producer Synopsis and overview The show centers on three three-inch tall extraterrestrials called Floogals who come to Earth to study its inhabitants. Upon landing, a human boy, thinking their spaceship is a toy, hangs their craft onto a ceiling in a house. The Floogals, however, don't seem to mind as they carry on with their studying. While the show is set on a real Earthly place featuring live-action humans, the Floogals are CGI-generated. Characters Floogals: * Fleeker, the Captain,addresses self "Captain Fleeker Floogal." Voiced by Rasmus Hardiker. * Boomer,a space adventurer trainee,addresses self "Junior Floogal Boomer." Voiced by Hugo Harold-Harrison * Flo, the First Officer addresses self "First Officer Flo Floogal", her four Floogal Horns are at the top half of her head, instead of two on top and two on bottom, like the male Floogals. Voiced by Jules de Jongh. * Floog, the boss of the Floogals Team and appears in the end of the episodes. Hoomans: * Dad aka "Dad Hooman", his name is Michael as mentioned in the episode, "Project:Washer Dryer" (probably Mr. King) * Evie aka "Girl Hooman" (probably Evie King) She is five years old, as heard in "Project:Balloon." * Luke ("Lukie") aka "Boy Hooman" (probably Luke King) He is eight years old, as heard and shown in "Project: Birthday Cake." * Mom aka "Mom Hooman", her surname is mentioned in Project Halloween when a kid compliments her on her Jack-o-Lantern, calling her Mrs. King * Aunt Samantha * Hugo, Evie & Luke's baby cousin in "Project Baby". Locations Floog Floog is the main location and religion of the aliens "Floogals". Appears in the intro and in the episodes end. Earth The main location of the series introduced in all the episodes. Hooman House A Main location in the series featured in many episodes. Episodes See List of episodes In addition to airing individually, some episodes air together in a full 1/2 hour block: * Ice + Sleepover 15 February 2016 and 19 March 2016 * Tortoise + Washer Dryer 15 March 2016 * Painting + Egg Hunt 26 March 2016 Shorts * Floogals Discover Ice * Floogals Welcome to Earth * Floogals - Banana * Floogals - Turtle * Today's Project - Washer Dryer * Floogal Your World * Blooper Reel Games * Floogals Frenzy * Floogals Maze Adventure * Floogals Mission * Mission From Floog Category:Browse